


Polarized Perceptions

by Drapetomaniateric



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Phasmophobia (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AMIGOPS IS ON THE CASE!, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Different kinds of spooky ghost, Mental and Physical health issues, Other, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigator Sykkuno, Psychological Horror, Radio Host Corpse Husband, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, inspired by unsolved buzzfeed, slow update, some elements of phasmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomaniateric/pseuds/Drapetomaniateric
Summary: As far as Corpse and Sykkuno can tell, their life has always been intertwined by the ghosts inside of their minds and monsters wearing human skin that's probably the reason for their magnetic attachment towards the paranormal.Neither of them knows how they can escape the comfort of their job. Corpse using his chaos as a voice for true horrors while Sykkuno using his peace as a refuge for the lost souls. They assumed everything will always be the same.Meanwhile, somewhere along the way, an unusual poem spreads like wildfire out of nowhere waiting to be found.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Silent Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant to be taken seriously. I only based it on what personality they show on streams and if Corpse and Sykkuno stated they are uncomfortable, this fanfic would get ejected immediately
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry about the errors
> 
> This is my 2nd lab rat and well kind of my first fanfic with an actual plot? 
> 
> This probably will update slowly and each chapter have different povs.
> 
> So witness as I botchered scenes and add some dry humor to make it seem like I know how to apply jokes.
> 
> Any comments are welcome, you can send the full length of bee movie script and I'll still read it with full appreciation. Try me ^-^ (please dont) 
> 
> Have fun reading \\(^w^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corpse POV

From outside point of view, Corpse may look like he was contemplating on killing someone by how his eyebrows are pinched and the way he laces his fingers under his chin. That look may emphasize even more due to the way he carries out his style which consists of dark loose hoodies, a mask, chipped black nails that he can't be bothered to reapply and top it all of with his edgy as fuck accessories. To be honest, that misconception is always funny to him and unfortunately, he was used to it.

Fortunately, though, he is not planning on killing someone. Corpse might even say there is more pressing matters to contemplate on such as his existential crises on the Praise Bingus meme for example. _Yep_ he mused _Oh Praise our lord savior Bingus._ Jumping to another thought were a series of recipes that he's been hoarding and just finding a time to maybe apply it and have someone to taste it. Then he was suddenly thinking about genre of music he should attempt for his next song. He had already had some old demo and remixes he can take as a reference, but will it be compatible for his new audience now that’s a problem he’s trying to avoid.

Before he could take a deep dive into his thoughts, there was a cough in front of him making his mind clear out that he was in the breakroom sipping his cold water and then that Dave with his hair in all of its glory was already sitting across him.

Over his glasses, Dave gave him unamused looked and sneered "So what's your existential crisis for today?"

Corpse shock was evident on his face. _Fuck_ he panicked _He was not ready to talk about that kind of serious shit. Can Dave just give him time to live in his paradise with an imaginary cat probably called Bingus?_

Not knowing what to do, Corpse made some garbled noises before clearing his throat.

Dave half-heatedly flapped his hand to stop him. "As much as I would love to listen to your weird beatboxing, I'll be blunt, so you won't try to dodge out of this conversation. How's fame catching up to you?"

Corpse swirled his ring with his fingers focusing on the cold metal "It's maybe out of my comfort zone." Corpse flapped his hand in the air for a second before settling it on the table again. "It's just... I'm kind of used to being an underground artist though now it's just fucking feels weird to be noticed by a lot of people especially on my music."

"So, is that why you've been working yourself to death? Don’t answer that, it was meant to be ironic and accusing." Dave abruptly stated. "Let's follow that up, have you taking your medicine?"

Corpse lifted his eyes away from his fingers to give Dave a serious glare but he only received a blank stare on return. "You sound like a psychiatrist,"

"You're giving me small credits here Corpse I think I have taken more roles than that, For e-"

"Fuck off, no need to brag,"

Dave reverts to his stoic face. "Let's now be serious though," Corpse rolled his eyes yet leaned forward to listen.

"You have dark circles under your eyes and been so out of it you've been living in your own mind again," Corpse opened his mouth to retaliate but Dave proceeded his nagging. "And as your full time manager, also part time parent, I know you hate taking your meds but it’s for you to lessen the weight that your mind has been giving you and I know you're fucking fighter because if you're not, you aren't going to do reckless shit like this. But every once in a while, fighter can't win the battle without any buff effects at hand."

Corpse inclined his head and smugly grinned "So what do you think is my permanent buff?"

"First of all, I don’t want to give your ego a boost and Second just don’t you forget you have a people you can rely on, okay? “Dave pointed to his phone and Corpse looked at his phone to see several messages from his friends surprisingly. After that he looked up to see Dave softly smiling. " Knowing you, you really have a habit of choking in your emotions. So, don't forget you're not alone in this, Okay?"

Corpse silently reflected and he was about to admit that Dave was right but knowing Dave, he doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction so he flipped him off.

Dave proudly show off his grin and squints at the wall clock. "I can't believe I wasted my precious time on your sorry ass,"

"Woow as if you don’t find nagging me a boost for your reputation,"

"I'm not surprised that you know me so much, Corpse. Now come on, you're going to be late on your studio and that's not good for my reputation." Dave pulled himself off the chair followed by Corpse who threw his cup before trailing next to him.

They stepped out from the breakroom and walked to the studio with a comfortable silence. When Corpse was about to enter the booth, he realized something and turned around to see Dave already smirking. Corpse narrowed his eyes. "Wait, did you just make a joke about my song?"

Dave shrugged and pushed him into the door. "Knock them dead, Corpse"

Corpse gave him a firm nod then resolutely sat on the chair pulling himself in near the console. He swept his mussed curls behind his head before wearing the headphones on and pulling the mask under his chin.

The on-Air Sign blinked to life behind him next were the speakers connected from outside the booth where the clear voice of Dave resonated. "Corpse, you're up in 3, 2, 1"

"Good Evening to my fellow Cadavers and New listeners. Welcome back, that's right its that time of night already where your inner darkest demons roam freely into existence. Anyway I am your host for today, Corpse Husband and you're tuning in 155.3 FM --Nights for the Howling Mind,” Corpse waited for that eerie effects then hit the mic button.

"The time now is 35 minutes after eight o clock and today is November 13th, 2020 which means our segment Freaky Fridays has been finally summoned. We have to do a traditional ritual at first to crossed over to the other side which means... a certain local or international artist that have been chosen as the most requested artist of today will have their popular track played.

Corpse shuffled through the papers until he reached the part he was looking for. His hand stilled when he saw the familiar title.

"I was not expecting a shameless plug but let’s jump right off, our requested artist for today is Corpse Husband and his track E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE. This song has apparently earned a se-second place on Rolling Stone's Breakthrough and a-also" Corpse swallowed the shock in his voice "peaked at number 2 on the Spotify Viral 50,"

Corpse coughed then the corner of his mouth turned into a smile. "You know I will give a long worded speech of appreciation for you guys but I think that will deduct some time for our program so I will give a concise intro for those listening for the first time. This song is great for banishing those negative entities residing in your house and especially in your life , so open your ears now or face the consequences. If you haven't noticed that was joke, well I'll be waiting for that upcoming death threats, Now let us listen to the track."

Corpse let his body languidly relax his body to let his music flow through him. As it slowly ended, it began to take off the edge of the morning. Dave's voice break through his thoughts "I know Corpse you're shamelessly taking it all in, but you're up."

Corpse dramatically sighed but clicked the mic button. He audibly coughed letting his voice changed into a tone of a narrator.

"Let us begin, what is Freaky Friday you may ask? Each week, we specialize in scouring thoroughly in the collection of true horror stories submitted by you, the listeners. We want to become an accessible sanctuary for your cryptic and eerie encounters right at your fingertips. Also, we're inclined to cement this story as a memento in the hopes of curiosities being satiated. Send us your stories through our website: NHM1553.com and I'll be taking your calls after each of the story so you can openly broadcast your thoughts. Remember, we are.. dying.. to hear your story."

* * *

A glance on the clock told Corpse that time's already running out. He adjusted the headphone and hold the mic.

"Thank you for tuning in, listeners. Once more, I am your narrator for true horrors, Corpse Husband and this is Nights for the Howling Mind fading off.

He fiddled with the consoles and the mic before pulling over his mask and taking off the headphone which made his hair messy. He brushed the stray hairs away from his face then grabbed his phone from his pocket to see messages from the Amigops group chat.

His legs move before he could think of it already running to the locker room, but he still heard Dave gave a one last shout. "Play nice with the other kids!" which made him groaned.

Corpse reached the room where he immediately hauled out his bag which was filled with his usual stuff such as a DSLR camera, polaroid, midi keyboard and copious amount of scribbles. But in a hidden section was his butterfly knife and lighter which he pocketed in his hoodie. He swept his hair to the back so he can pull in the beanie to his head.

Corpse leave the room and hurried to the elevator. When he reached the ground floor and went to the front door, he saw the familiar guard on duty.

"Good Evening Scott, Fine night we're having?" Corpse waved then remembered the knife tricks that he has learned recently. "Ohh Scott, I finally fucking mastered Middle of Hell, you owed me that 20 dollars"

Scott inclined his head. "Sad to say, your words won’t work on me, so show no tell"

Corpse grabbed the familiar knife in between his hand to let it do its magic. When he have tucked in the knife with a flair, his eyes lit up. "Mighty fine doing business with you again, gentleman"

Scott deeply sighed as if he can't be bothered but still gave Corpse his 20 dollars and opened the glass door. "Be careful out there, Corpse"

Shrugging his shoulders, Corpse walked towards the front door then immediately looked back behind him to say. " Scott, you know lurking in the shadows is my scene."

Corpse grabbed his phone out of his pocket and replied to the group chat that he's coming. He let his legs walked to that familiar route consisting of alleyways and narrow crosswalks until he reached a run-down warehouse. One might ignore it and just expect it to be abandoned but it’s just a proof that it is doing its perks of being overlooked. 

He knocked on the steel door then listened to another hinge of a door before he heard the screeching voice of Rae “Who the fuck is out there?"

Knowing the voice just meant to threatened someone who trespassed, he announced. "It's me Corpse"

"Password?"

"Rae, It-"

"Password?" Rae furiously demanded.

With a dismayed sigh, Corpse muttered. "Babushka"

There was a few clicks happening behind the door before it showed a Rae with her arms wide opened. "Welcome Choke me! Come on in!"

Corpse groaned with his whole body "You're not going to let this down, are you?"

"Useless question, but let me entertain you, no I wont. Now stop stalling and more helping!" Rae meticulously secured the padlocks on the first door then lead him to the main one.

Corpse notices the boxes that was scattered everywhere. Each has a category and labels for equipment needed for ghost hunting or what Sykkuno want to use: paranormal investigation to make it more professional sounding and people will absolutely take us seriously. For Corpse, the way Sykkuno handled every case gave the team at least an entitlement to be called a professional.

Speaking of Sykkuno, Corpse scans throughout the room but only see Toast arranging the equipment. Toast gave him raised eyebrow "Listen to the crazy woman and help me with this shit."

Corpse hurried over and accepted the boxes that Toast has put into his arms. When Toast returned to his task, Corpse shifted on his feet and asked "Is Sy-

"Evening to you too, Corpse and Yes, Sykkuno is already in the truck doing God knows what."

Corpse gave him a distracted nod and walked on the ramp of the truck to see Sykkuno sitting on a chair fiddling something on his wrist.

"Hey Sy"

Sykkuno continued his fiddling still intensely focus, Corpse realizes he knows what's exactly he have to do so he cough before saying out loud.

"Look Sykkuno, It's the Jesus Christ!"

"Oh Jesus!" Sykkuno flinched and stared at Corpse with widened eyes before calming himself. "Oh, Corpse It's you."

Corpse mentally pat himself behind the back on that weak attempt of an inside joke. "Glad to have you back, Sy."

"Thanks Corpse, sorry about that." Sykkuno gestured to the boxes. "Do-"

"No need just.. have to put it right.. here" Corpse laid the box under the rack and dusted his hands. "You need help with that?"

"Ahh sure.."

Corpse walked forward to softly grabbed Sykkuno's wrist and try to readjust the straps. "So what's this thing anyway?"

"Oh well not... umm.. hmm.. well.. did you notice that new tv screen over there?"

Corpse slowly nodded. He didn't actually notice it but that doesn't mean he can't move his head up and down. 

"Well, Michael decided to salvage some materials so he can hmm.. work on getting our sanity checked every case for you know research purposes and to check if we are still able to continue the case or not. So this in my wrist is for hearbeat and later on we'll wear this bluetooth thing that kind of looks like a patch that is going to do the monitoring."

"Wait, Michael? Really for the sanity monitor?"

Toast barged in the conversation carrying a coat of some sort. "Don't do Michael like that, you know, he does his job and he did give some good lessons."

Corpse huffed "What kind of lesson is it?"

"Zapping the brain is really a good for your sanity."

Toast widely grinned before leaving the scene satisfied by the way Corpse eyes widened. He immediately checked Sykkuno if it was true then he saw guilt on it.

Sykkuno scratched behind his back "Well it is true BUT... that's different from we're currently about to wear."

"I really hope you guys did think about this and here... you go." Corpse gave a final tug on the straps just to be sure and release Sykkuno's wrist. He found himself missing the comfort of it. 

"Than-"

There was a resounding crash behind Corpse and he turned around to see the fire in Rae's eyes and Toast wanting to escape from her wrath.

"Toast, the fuck dude you can't just lay the costume carelessly like that!"

Well I didn't seem to hear you giving a detailed instruction on how to properly lay clothes to your liking."

Rae's lips turned into a smile, but her eyes show she's ready to pounce on Toast with a shouting match.

Corpse felt Sykkuno leaped from his chair already going in between to try appeasing the situation, but too late Rae had started her rant.

Corpse snickered to himself. He still can't believe that he has this people in his life and maybe Dave was right that for now he should cherish this.

"CORPSE! ARE YOU LAUGHING RIGHT NOW?! THE AUDACITY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I've been listening to cinnamons x evening cinema- summetime (plexi.edit) so I wouldn't succumb to the darkness of my mind.
> 
> Myth: I definitely know what I am doing.
> 
> Random Fact: Also, I accidentally stumbled in the internet that zapping the brain can really boosts your memory. No not sanity, Toast knows fun in misdirecting people.
> 
> Myth: I definitely will not add more tags that can potentially and acidentally spoil some parts of the story
> 
> Surprising Fact: You’ve finished this story and now I’m surprised you’ve done this to yourself, but I appreciate the time you’ve given into reading this <3


	2. Disruptive Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence and rush chapter! Damn I'm really getting used to slow updates. This feels like word vomit but I hope you enjoy reading this!

One look at Sykkuno, people might see him as a soft mannered person or in some other ways a fragile one. Due to the way he carries himself with just simple clothing such as jeans and a shirt sometimes topped with a hoodie if he's feeling stylish, he might try some long sleeves here and there. He's the type of guy that you might not even noticed in the crowd. So at the end, people's first view of him was he wouldn't be a trouble at all and If Sykkuno has put that to use who would know? that's really a bad way to say it but Sykkuno doesn't even know that he's capable of doing it. An added evidence for his reputation of being a real anime boy.  
  
So Sykkuno sat down pinching his nose to calm his nerves down after another brawl accidentally supplied by Toast but have been again made even worse by Rae. Sykkuno lifted his head up to see Rae huffing but continued doing her stuff while Toast resolute as ever as if he was the one who has been bothered. Then when Sykkuno's attention turned to Corpse he can see the amusement within his eyes. Corpse suddenly coughed as if trying to block a giggle trying to come out, Sykkuno hide a small smile behind his hand and then his eyes swept to the dreaded files slowly he’s come back to pinching his nose once more.  
  
“So, what’s bothering you Wooer of Souls?” Corpse softly asked but that didn’t lessen the shocked in Sykkuno’s face.  
  
“Corpse? S-sorry wha- what? Where did tha-”   
  
“There’s probably some poll lurking in twitter dot com but” Corpse flapped his hand nonchalantly and coughed before pointing to the files. Sykkuno let himself be distracted but he thinks he doesn’t want to know what he will see probably in twitter.  
  
“Umm, didn’t I said that we’re going to have at least a 12-hour drive to New Mexico right?”  
  
Corpse nodded yet inclined his head. “So what’s the gist?”  
  
“Well umm, I changed it to another case or well we’re going to tone down a bit for ghost hunting and to a more well-known site”  
  
“Wait, what? That’s kind of something you wouldn’t want to say or even do, Sykkuno.”  
  
Sykkuno made a helpless gesture and burrowed his eyebrows “I know, Corpse but we can’t always be reckless.”  
  
Corpse snickered and gave him one a teasing reaction. “Says you, Sykkuno.”  
  
“Hmm? What? What do you me- “  
  
The van slowly shook due to the door automatically closing as Rae typed on the keypad. “As you two always get distracted, Me and Toast have finally finished packing the shit ton of equipment and ready for the long ass drive. So, would you Sykkuno help Toast with the GPS and Corpse help me again with those knife tricks so I can stab Sykkuno with style.”  
  
Sykkuno as always easily provided an affronted expression “Really, Rae?”  
  
She smirked and waved a hand for Corpse and Corpse shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Sykkuno just heaved a sigh, sliding out the glass window that is in between the head and the body of the truck and began to gave Toast a series of directions for their first stop. For that 12 hours, on each of the stop they changed drivers and everytime the van's door signaled their entrance, it always earned a series of reaction from people due to how loud and obnoxious it was.

They reached their destination exactly at night. The van was parked in front of a theater. One looked at building, It was drastically different from the usual style of a theater due to the abstract designs outside that made it popped out from the building surrounding it. The owner of the establishment was an old man already waiting on front of the main entrance. The van door finally opened then came the Amigops team carrying all the equipments right up through the entrance.

Rae suddenly puttered around the boxes in the rack and proudly grabbed a box to present the costumes she have arranged for this specific day. "Sykkuno! Toast!" She pushed the box to Sykkuno and gave Toast a withering glare. "You better be careful wearing this or so God help me" 

Before Toast can make a comeback, Sykkuno already turned to asked the owner if they can changed in their restroom. The owner happily obliged and pointed them to the directions. Sykkuno and Toast walked to the restroom and both of them taken a more closed look on their costume. Sykkuno saw that he has long sleeve with a tie and long coat then a bowl hat. He looked over to see what Toast have on his side and to see he also have the same top outfit but with different coat that has like a shorter cape around the shoulder then when he looked up to see Toast already wearing a Sherlock hat then added to that fake moustache on place and in his mouth was also a fake pipe. Toast looked smug already ready to take in his character.

"Watson, You bloody hurry up we have a mystery to solve here!"

"Oi mate, we bbettir git on with it then." Sykkuno tried to have an accent but he feels like he's just mispronouncing words again.

Toast just laughed and has taken the vacant stall to change while Sykkuno also went to a stall while muttering the accent to himself. When they have finished changing to their outfit, Toast stepped out in the restroom with his posture straight forward while petting his fake moustache. Sykkuno on the other hand where quite uncomfortable still adjusting the lapels on his coat as if it will fit better. 

As they reached the main hall, Rae took a look at them and began adjusting some of the parts in the outfit. Sykkuno continued to fiddle with his collar and tie trying to make it less suffocating then suddenly he felt a presence in front of him then there was Corpse holding his green scarf. What what? where did he get that? He usually put it folded inside his hoodie for good charm. Oh frick, he left his clothes on the box. Corpse pointed to his hands where he was still fiddling so Sykkuno shrugged and let Corpse adjust the tie in a more comfortable fit then put the scarf around his neck. Corpse stepped back and gave an approving thumbs up which made Sykkuno subconciously preen in the attention.

Rae clapped signaling that it was finally to begin the shoot. Sykkuno and Toast sat on the set up chair on the hallway. Sykkuno breathed out and even without an audience, he straightened up his features trying to encompass his persona. He doesn't know why and when did the glare of the camera's lens suddenly seems to taunt him as if it were judging his every moment. He sweeped his bangs to the side focusing more on the movement to lessen the uneasiness thrumming in his body.

Corpse was behind the camera giving him a look and Rae raising an eyebrow at him. Sykkuno barelled through not even giving them a glance just focusing on the lense of the camera. When Corpse gave them a signal that the camera is ready. Sykkuno channeled his confidence and began the usual introduction.

“This week in the misadventures of the amigops we're going to investigate the Kimo Theatre to gather up evidences to the question-"

"If Toast will finally get fucked by the ghost." Toast smugly said.

"T-toast?"

"As you can see ladies and gentleman but more importantly ladies, we're wearing costumes today. So yes nothing like foreplay will surely make this investigation more succesful and more.. pleasuring in a sense."

Sykkuno saw snickering behind the camera as Corpse and Rae tried to control their laughter which seems to fuel Toast even more. "Ohh let's not forget, Corpse Husband, surely he will make this more pleasurable. Corpse if you want, you can wave at the camera that will really get the numbers going."

"Jeesus, Corpse you shouldn- " 

Corpse waved his hand in front of the camera and teased. "I really appreciate you guys making me so special."

Sykkuno swallow his amusement and covered it behind his hand and tried to immediately changed the topic. "Umm, okay, the Kimo Theatre has opened its doors on September 19,1927 by a man named Oresti Bachechi. It's name Kimo came from two indian words literal meaning of mountain lion but more interpreted "king of its kind". There were some inkling of other haunting but what stands out the most is the death of six year old boy named Bobby Darnall in 1951. The boy was killed when the boiler exploded and to this day he hunts the corridors of the Theater."

"Really, Sykkuno? A kid? No offense but i thought this outfit is not really just to make a clown to ourselves to entertained a kid. I was really enjoying the mustache even." Toast tone is melancholic which added some effect with him stroking his fake mustache.

"Well I did say there's possible sightings of other ghosts."

Toast brightly smiled "I hope there's other sightings."

Sykkuno heavily sighed but the comfort of this routine grounded him to his self and he really cherished this moments. He hoped he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I would try to add some research notes and either edit to make this more authentic but thank you for witnessing the well kind of draft.


End file.
